Igor-Who?
by Be-Wherever-You-Are
Summary: Brandon thought he'd never see the day the cool, dark-haired pacifist would ask him for advice. Especially when it came into the... Romantic department? (Flora x Helia)
1. Helia's Dilemma

"Hey, Brandon, you and Flora are cousins, right?"

The specialist looked up from his book. He was surprised to see Helia enter his room, and to ask such an obvious question. They didn't speak very often. Sky and him roomed together, Timmy would ask him for love advice, Riven would randomly barge in his room, asking for Sky to train with, and heck, even Nabu entered his room more often, often with a new strategy for the team.

"Yeah, why? Want me to braid flowers into your hair or something? Flora would get a kick out of that." He responded nonchalantly, though sitting up straight. He only received a small chuckle at the comment. To be honest, he found Helia slightly intimidating after the whole "I can grasp this entire monster with strings" thing. Years ago and it still impressed him. And did he even have to say anything else other than _his god-given, blessed raven locks?_ He was most-definitely attractive, with the cool romantic image he held. However, this didn't stop him from his usual remarks. "Need love advice or something?" He cheekily said, wearing a smirk.

However, his expression turned to slight worry as he saw Helia look around as to see if anyone else was going to come, before closing he the door and nodding slightly. He sat at the edge of the bed. "Well, that was surprising." Brandon thought, before he turned his full attention on Helia. "Care to explain what's up?"

Brandon could _feel_ the tense radiating from the pacifist-specialist. Helia wasn't one to show emotions often, so this was definitely a change. Brandon noted he spoke his response as steadily as possible, which in a usual situation would come easily.

"Yeah. You remember that famous skater that performed with Flora?" He asked, softly. Brandon nodded, adjusting himself. "Yep. Igor Dyamond? Major cutie, plus talent. I'd date him, if I didn't have my cuddle-bug." Helia raised his eyebrow at Brandon's comment. Brandon only shrugged, a grin on his face. "It's the truth." Helia rolled his eyes, allowing a small smile before he continued. "Yeah, him. Anyway, she told me that they've grown to be friends and email each other regularly. I completely trust Flora and I know this may sound petty, but she can be a little... oblivious sometimes. You know?" He hadn't realized how much he had been holding in until he actually spoke. Brandon noticed how weary the older specialist had actually been, his shoulders drooping a bit.

Brandon almost wanted to laugh. Helia was jealous over some guy? This was a kicker. Then again, Helia wasn't the type to get jealous over trivial things. And, his cousin could be quite oblivious to how charming she was…

"Yeah. I remember one time back in second year, some creep was obviously flirting with her and she just _laughed,_ thinking he was being friendly. Man, I remember Riven beating him up so badly, the guy couldn't train for weeks after." He let out a slight chuckle at the memory. It seemed all of the specialists held something for Flora; A brotherly sense. Other than, well, Helia.

"Hmm, I would suggest you try asking her what you guys talk about. I mean, if she's this oblivious, she won't notice a thing in your behavior. Plus, seeing you so disturbed kinda hurts, dude." He spoke with much thought, in a reassuring tone.

Helia looked Brandon directly in the eye and gave a nod to the suggestion. "I'll ask her if we can meet up today in Magix after their practice. Thanks for the advice, Brandon." He said, getting up and heading towards the door. Man, this must've really been bugging Helia if he was going to make a Riven exit.

"Remember, if the douche makes any moves, tell me so I can beat him up! No matter how cute he may be!" Brandon called to the specialist, who was already walking back to his room.

"I'll get to it, don't worry". Helia replied back from the hall, his monotone voice hinged with a rare emotion, jealousy. He knew Helia had intended it to sound like his usual voice, but Brandon could most _definitely_ tell out the emotion.

"Wow, okay." Brandon thought, slightly unsure of what just occurred. "And I thought they'd be the _last_ couple to have relationship issues. Wonder how this'll go?" He muttered, to himself.

* * *

Re-posted due to the errors in the previous version, whoops.

Heyo, Winx Club fans! Just wanted to share this _very old_ draft I found, lying around. Edited it, and voila! Anyway, Reviews are always appreciated, so feel free to leave any comments. (^0^)/


	2. Boundries and Memories

As a quick note (many more at the end), this chapter features different memories and goes back to the past quite a bit.

* * *

Helia liked to call himself a pacifist.

And, he really was. Other than the battles that needed fighting, required it, he would take a step back, and attempt to evaluate the situation. He wasn't rash, like Sky, Brandon and Riven, but he wasn't completely analytical like Timmy, either.

So when he, out of his place, w _rangled_ a _monster_ because of a girl he just met, he had been shocked by his own actions.

Sure, it was to protect a girl. A cute girl, who may have seemed normal at first but _had been able to connect his art to exactly what he had in mind-_ But _that_ wasn't the point. The point was, he pulled his laser-string gloves to wrangle the large beast _out of nowhere_. He hadn't even been thinking. All he could think was to protect the girl from getting eaten by that beast.

He remembered that moment as clear as day. Was it his recklessness? Was it a cliche "this is how I met the one" type of story? After the girl was safe, and even sent him a smile that he thought was absolutely _adorable_ had he snapped out of the trance of recklessness he had fallen under, and let go. The fairies and specialists could take it from there.

So, his grandfather was shocked- in an excited way- when Helia was in his office, asking him for registration forms. He remembered that too, because he had nearly dropped his thermos of coffee and that made Helia crack a grin.

"Helia- my boy, are you serious? I thought you didn't like fighting?" Saladin nearly squacked, making Helia laugh after what had felt like a long time.

"I'm sure, headmaster. I don't want to fight for the _sake_ of fighting. Rather, for the better good." His grandfather was positively beaming as Helia picked up the papers. He'd go back, to become a better person. To learn to protect himself. And maybe, just _maybe_ to see that adorable fairy again.

Helia was pacing in his room after coming back from his talk with Brandon, slouching slightly as he fumbled with the dial button. He was contemplating whether he should press the darn button. Would it be fine? Would it be better he did this in person? Or, would he sound _jealous_? He didn't want to be that type of boyfriend. Plus, that wouldn't be how a healthy relationship worked. Helia and Flora has discussed boundaries long ago.

"Helia, about our relationship…"

Flora's face was flushed, likely due to their proximity to the sun. It was bright out, for such an early spring day. Still, Helia perked up from the tree that he- _they_ had been leaning against, as he curiously looked into her nervous gaze. What was up…?

"What's up, Flora?" He asked softly, not wanting to send off the wrong vibe to the easily startled girl. It had been a few months since they had been together, so they had been much more comfortable around each other.

"It's just.. I love you. I really do." She smiled for a moment, before looking down to her hands. "It's just… I know I'm not as mushy as some of the others and get nervous easily, and _I know_ that you aren't a bad person- you're a great person! Wonderful!" She laughed again, nervously twiddling her fingers. A nervous habit they both knew she had. Helia was, quite frankly slightly concerned, but he knew she would spill and so he slid closer to her, taking a hand- out of her nervous tendencies- and rubbed circles on it urging her to continue. She smiled weakly up to him.

"It's about that. We've been dating for a bit now, and I think we should set boundaries. What we're comfortable with, and not. I know I can get nervous easily and I know it sounds weird, but…" Her voice trailed off as she took a deep breath.

Helia blinked. Oh. So this is what she was nervous about. He cracked a grin to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Flora, I think that's a _great_ idea. Communication is the key, right?"

Apparently those had been the right words to say, because Flora nodded, looking to him. Her face was beaming, and Helia got to see those sparkling eyes of hers again.

Helia blinked, almost dropping the phone. He had zoned out for a moment, and was rather glad to be alone for the time being. Riven had been out training with Nabu. So, he sighed slightly, placing his phone aside and plunking himself onto the bed.

He would seem jealous. He knew that he had let a few of those feelings show when he was talking to Brandon by accident, but he knew that if anyone, Brandon would know her best.

And coincidently, his phone blinked to show a notification. Speak- or rather- think of the devil…

"Hey Helia! Girls finish training 2, going to visit my sunshine. wanna come with? xoxo"

Helia blinked, re-reading the message. Brandon, that little genius. It would be the perfect time to talk to Flora!

He looked to the time. 1:40. He had enough time to throw something nicer on, and meet with Brandon. He quickly sent him a confirmation back, getting up.

Helia, really had no idea what he was going to say once he got there. However, he remembered Flora's expression from that day. Communication was the key, and if he was going to speak his honest feelings, it was best he didn't seem stressed out.

He would go, most definitely. Maybe it was best that they had another one-to-one.

* * *

Hey, Winx Fans! Sorry for the super-delayed chapter. Rest assured that I'm planning the next few chapters out, and that this fanfic will be at _least_ five chapters long.

Here's some head-canons about the two as a bonus! Leave a review down below if you think I should post these more often. (^.^)

\- The beginning of this chapter was originally written for this story. However, it is also the beginning to my other Winx fanfic! (Keeping up with the Specialists)

-Helia calls Saladin "Headmaster" instead of granpa or anything like that. As much as Saladin respects the polite gesture, Helia _needs to relax._ He adores Flora because he thinks Helia will relax more.

\- They may not be as mushy as Stella and Brandon, or as daring as Sky and Bloom, but they _love each other so much_ it hurts-

\- Helia's actually pretty awkward, and is bad with people. However, Flora's usually there for him, and speaks when he doesn't know what to say.

\- Flora can get anxious and tounge-tied easily, but Helia often uses coping methods with her as to calm her down.

\- They really balance each other out.

\- When they started dated, Brandon wanted a reason to hate him. (A _boy, dating my beloved cousin?)_ However, he couldn't find it in him to hate Helia. Curse his unicorn mane. Now, he enjoys teasing him about becoming in-laws in the future. (Reference to my other Winx Club fanfiction: Keeping up with the Specialists. Feel free to check that out!)

\- They actually enjoy silence. The two find it rather peaceful; sitting in a field, surrounded by nature and the other's side. _Peace, from all the chaos of the world._

\- You can also find them in a place surrounded by plants, and while Flora is _beaming_ while she describes every plant tentatively, Helia will be standing to her side, watching her talk about her passion with such excitement that his face would stretch with the most meaningful smiles.

\- Once, Helia killed a cactus ("How is that even possible?" Flora sighed, astonished) and Flora ignored him for a day straight.

Anyway, See you all next time! Leave a review down below if you want; all of your messages give me the inspiration to keep writing! (^0^)/


	3. AN & Replies to reviews

Hey, guys! Sorry that this isn't an update. Just an AN! However, don't fret because winter break is coming up and I am _so_ pumped at the idea of continuing this. I'll be busy, but I've already started the next chapter so look out for that in the next week. This chapter, in essence, is to give a big thank you to all of you. Goodness, I wasn't expecting this many followers? Like, you guys are just amazing? Thank you to all of you guys!

A few shoutouts to reviews? More likely than you think! xD

 **Accounts:**

 **Lifeasmarah** : Awwh, thank you so much!

 **KukkiaKipu** : Alright, I'm not going to lie; When I saw your review, I think I screamed a little. When I first joined the Winx fanfiction fandom (many years back, no exaggerations), 'Anything for You' was literally one of my favourite Winx Club fanfictions. Thank you /so/ much.

 **liliana765** : AhH, thank you for both of your reviews? (Chapter one and two! Dude,,) I appreciate it! I'm trying to embody the ship as best as I can. (^0^) As for Igor? We'll see~

 **Guests:**

 **LauraT** : Thank you! I can't wait to update. :D

 **Guest** : Heyo! Thank you dearly! Just wanted to mention that the scene between them was a flashback; not a phone call! Sorry if that wasn't clear. (^.^)

 **Swizzle** : Your review made me laugh for a bit. Thanks, mate. xD

 **VYNIA** : Ahh, this review honestly? Is /so/ uplifting. Funny you say that, because I loved the older seasons of the show. I used to be a big fan of Winx Club when season three or four was still airing live. Honestly? Haven't seen a thing past half-way through season five. (I don't have the time to catch up) I live off of seasons 1-4 (And the comics!) while trying to maintain good characterizations for teach of the ships.

Here's some facts/random things about this story!

\- Will Igor be a good guy? Will he be evil? We'll never know! All I can say, is that expect to hear more of him soon. (*Cough* Next chapter, maybe-)

\- Igor actually isn't an OC! He's from one of the Winx comics. Issue 56: Magix on Ice! I read the thing over the summer and thought he would make for a fun guy.

\- The only canon thing about Igor in this story is, well, everything of his (only) appearance. As the wiki so eloquently says: "His first and only appearance in Issue 56: Magix on Ice, where he appears as the partner for the winner of the _Magix On Ice_ skating competition." Guess who wins the competition? Our dear Flora. Guess who ends up a little jealous? Our boy, Helia. Whoop-

\- Other then that, though, I'll really just be playing around with different character types. ^.^

Alright, see you all on the next installment of this fanfic. Lili out!


	4. Confrontations and Confusion

"Whoo, another practice over!" Stella cheered loudly as the girls made it to their rooms, earning reactions ranging of hums of approval to eye-rolls. Though, they were relieved for the most part. Although training certainly helped their group to bond and strengthen their powers, it was certainly tiring.

Flora hummed, splitting ways from the group as they reached their rooms. Bloom had something or another going on; Something about a prank to pull on Stella. So, she had the split room to herself.

She let her hair fall from its high ponytail, ruffling it out before brushing it. It certainly was a long day of training, and honestly she felt it to be draining. 'But,' She thought, smiling as she put her brush down. 'It was their hard work that helped them to be able to sustain peace.' That analogy came from her ever-loved boyfriend. And, she had to agree. Really, it was thoughts of him that kept her practicing, at the most tiring moments.

Helia was an absolute sweetheart. He was considerate, sweet, understanding, and Flora absolutely adored him. He would pick her up at the worst of times, and help to cure the painful shyness she adorned. A natural introvert she was, she mused, as she lay down on her bed, picking her phone up.

Oh, quite a few new messages. She grinned as she noticed the excited lettering. ' _Flora, I have news! Text me back ASAP!'_ Flora couldn't help but giggle at the eagerness of the message. Only Igor.

 **Flora:** Igor! What's up?

 **Igor:** Geez, only took two years to reply

 **Flora:** Training today,, Anyway, what's up?

 **Igor:** So, I have the greatest news!

 _Igor is typing…_

Flora could only grin as the boy texted back. However, as he sent his reply, Flora was cut off as Stella barged in, and Flora let out a small 'eek' as she sat up. Stella cocked her eyebrow. "Was I interrupting something? Was it Helia? Or that kid, Igor, was it?" She teased as Flora flushed lightly.

"It was nothing. Anyway, what's wrong, Stella? I thought you were meeting with Brandon?" Her eccentric cousin. Stella's grin widened as she pulled Flora up. "I am!" She said, eyes glittering. "However, Brandon tells me Helia's coming too." She said happily, as Flora scrambled to get up. Stella rolled her eyes as she threw an outfit at her. "Stella, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Just found out. Brandy texted me moments ago." She shrugged, facing away as Flora hastily changed into her other clothing. Flora quirked an eyebrow. Helia hadn't given her a text. Still, she shrugged it off, grabbing her sandals as she followed Stella downstairs.

"Soo, how's Helia been anyway? It's been a bit, huh?" Stella asked, as the two walked peacefully. Flora smiled. "Lovely, as always. He's been sorta busy with training and stuff, but fantastic nonetheless." Flora said, happily.

Stella rolled her eyes. "You guys are so fluffy, I sweaaar." She exaggerated, making Flora giggle. "Not as much as you and my dorky cousin." She pointed out, making Stella shrug. "True, true. Oooh, what's the dets on that Igor kid? The mayor's son? The totally adorable skater-dude?" Stella asked, teasingly. Flora could only roll her eyes. "Igor? He's been texting me non-stop." This made Stella laugh. "I know. He nearly blows up your phone nowadays." Flora could only chuckle and nod.

"He'll text me at three am to tell me about the new shoes he bought. He keeps forgetting about the time difference!" She exclaimed, making Stella laugh. It was true. Igor's timezone was seven hours ahead of theirs, making his morning their late-night.

"You know, you two sound like a- Oh, Brandon!" Stella dropped her sentence at the sight of her boyfriend, nearly toppling him over as she hug attacked him. Flora only grinned at the two. "Hey, Brandon." She said, catching up to the two. Brandon smiled to Flora as he let go of Stella. "Hey, sunshine, Flora." He smiled, giving Flora a mini-hug. She parted after a moment, before looking curiously to the gate. "I thought you said that-"

"I'm right here." Helia said, driving up the three before getting off his bike and taking his helmet off to reveal a smile. Brandon rolled his eyes. "That, my dude, was a dramatic entrance. Even by my standards." Brandon said, playfully. "Anywho, you two kids have fun. Stella and I have plans in Magix." He said, as Helia rolled his eyes and Flora nodded. He handed Stella a helmet, and soon enough, the two were off.

Helia looked to Flora, happy to see her. Maybe they could talk for a bit. Perhaps to put his tensions at ease, he decided. "Hey, Flora. Do you want me to leave my bike here? We can walk to the forest, if you'd like. I didn't have any real plans" He admitted, making Flora smile.

"That sounds perfect. Let's go." She quickly said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. The two linked gazes, before walking together, hand in hand. They relished the quiet, with the occasional chattering.

They had made it to the forest, and they decided to sit near a nice shady spot by a tree. A place they often had gone to. The same tree, in fact, that they had made that promise from long ago.

There seemed to be nothing wrong. Maybe Helia was overthinking things, he thought as an hour passed and they conversed happily. Maybe things were perfectly fine.

Or at least he though, before Flora's phone went off.

"Your phone's ringing. You should get it." Helia pointed out, noticing the ringing phone. Flora nodded meekly, looking to the phone screen. With a giggle, she skimmed over her screen before putting the device away.

Helia raised an eyebrow as Flora looked to him, beaming. "She seems really happy by whatever the person sent." Helia noted, before speaking with his usual soft voice. "Who was it, Flora?"

Flora hummed softly. "Just a friend of mine. Remember Igor?" She replied, nonchalantly. Helia took a deep breath. "Remember, jealousy isn't healthy, Helia." He reminded himself, although finding his next question slipping out. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh?" Flora quirked her eyebrow, giving Helia playful look. "Getting intrusive here, aren't we?" She teased. A feat that Helia would be rather proud of her for, if it were not for the circumstance. "Just curious. That's all." He said, although his voice slightly more mellow than usual.

She only smiled. "He's coming back to Magix for a bit. It seems his skating is giving him a little break, and he's going to stay with his dad for a bit. His next gig is in Magix again!" She exclaimed. "He also has…something, he would like to visit. But, I can't disclose any information for that!" She said, laughing it off. As if it were a joke.

Helia knew she could have her… Dense, moments, but he didn't know she could hit this low. Couldn't she tell Igor was coming back to see her? Or, was she playing around with him? Helia took a deep breath in. He shouldn't jump to conclusions. Even so, this situation seemed irrational. It was obvious that Igor wanted to see her again.

"I thought figure skating season was over for the time being? Is he really coming _back_ to _skate_?" He sounded snappier than he had expected, or at least, he presumed, because it was Flora's turn to look skeptical.

"It is. That's _why_ he can come back to Magix for a bit. Everyone needs some relax time, Helia. Plus, he has family here. It only makes his next gig easier." Flora stated, looking curious to the specialist's change of demeanor.

"And this special someone?" Helia nearly snapped, his ice-cool eyes frozen over.

Flora blinked. Once, twice. She looked taken aback, before reaching to a strand of Helia's hair. "Helia… What's up? Why the sudden interest in Igor all of sudden?" Her voice was soft. "Is there something wrong _?_ Since when are you so into him?"

Helia always told himself that he could pride himself on his word selection. He could always keep a cool demeanor, even in the toughest time. Yet, it seemed that all he prided himself upon decided to take a step back. "It's not me who I'm worried about 'being into him'." He said, his voice cold. "Even the first time you guys met, you guys seemed to be entranced by him. It's you, who I'm curious about Flora. Since when are _you_ so into him?"

And for the first time in a while, Flora was speechless. She looked hurt. Like a wounded animal. Helia hadn't meant to sound so rough, but he said what he thought. He couldn't take the amount of sadness, disappointment in Flora's demeanor, so he took a step back. Literally.

"I have training to get back to. You should tell him I said hi." He curtly said, nearly cringing at his rough voice. He blocked out the "Wait!" Flora had said.

Afterall, who needed a measly poet when you had a handsome ice-skater to get to?

* * *

Oh, angst. My forte.

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays Winx fans! I was going to update on Sunday, but it ended up becoming a busy day. So, why not post on a holiday instead?

I have a mini present for you guys. I created a spotify playlist for my favourite flower couple! I'll post it in my bio since it doesn't post properly here, along with my fandom Instagram! Let's consider that the fluff to make up for this chapter's angst!

Notes:

\- The POV was orignally going to be fully Flora, but somehow became Helia in the second half. Whoopsie!

\- I know Helia sounds more upset then expected, but as shown by the first chapter, this wasn't a sudden thing. This was a feeling that was building up from the very beginning of chapter one. He's not one to jump to conclusions, but his emotions overtook him. After all, our boy's only human. Or well, are specialists human? Let's say humanistic. xD

\- There will be some semblance of recovery in the next chapter. I don't want to give it away, though, so you'll have to wait and see!

\- In the canon-verse, Helia actually got jealous of the whole thing but then supported her full on. Once again, his emotions really played into his blow-up.

\- A bit of insecurity to which I actually wasn't planning to write from Helia showed up as well, although it was intended to be more saracastic. Oops-

That's all for now, Winx-fans! - Lili


	5. Meetings and Misunderstandings

Guys, I am actually so sorry for this late of an update. I'm currently working on the next (last) chapter rn. I can promise you that it will _not_ take another 8 months. Anywho, this also me being back and active again! Also, rating went up because there's sprinkling of swearing. I hope that doesn't change too much! More notes at the end.

* * *

And so, Helia found himself lounging around his room for the next few days, writing angsty poetry and despising his course of action. Like anyone in his position would do.

He refused to leave his room unless necessary. Sure, on the inside he knew that both of them had fault in the situation. He shouldn't have jumped the gun and to a conclusion, but Flora shouldn't have teased him on and played innocent. They were both at fault, it seemed.

Still, Helia felt terrible for what he did. He knew that this would likely blow over soon enough. He tried thinking of arguments they had when they were kids. Maybe that could help?

... Then again, they were usually something along the lines of hiding the other's toy, and those usually blew over ten minutes later. So, that wasn't much help.

He heard tapping at the door. Dusting off his he was surprised to find his grandfather at the door. Not in the mood, he was ready to throw himself out the window.

He didn't usually come straight to his dorm unless it was an emergency. Then again, maybe he had noticed Helia's blatant uncaring nature towards training nowadays. He entered, and Helia noted that a figure stood behind him. Helia raised an eyebrow, allowing them in. Who was this..?

"Grandson! This is Igor; the mayor's son." Helia now recognized this man, as they had met the one time. Though, he didn't remember him well. Blinded by jealousy? More than a simple quote in Helia's view. "I have been given instructions by the mayor for a student to help him out, as he does not know Magix well and will be staying at Red Fountain for a few days. And, I think I know the person to do it!" he said, cheerily. Helia suppressed a groan.

In all honesty, he wanted to cry. How freaking convenient. Of course he couldn't refuse Saladin by any means; Helia was polite and this was his grandfather. And to be frank, Igor looked rather awkward if anything. "Are you sure you don't want Brandon for the job?" Helia asked, in a desperate rebuttal though still attempting to act polite. "-Or Sky? I haven't been in Magix nearly long enough."

"No, but you've been my best student, Helia. Who's also done quite a bit of sneaking around. Don't you think I forgot about that" Saladin tsked lightly, and Helia shook his head. Of course his grandfather would use him getting in trouble years later. " I'm afraid your friends are busy. Sky is to attend to his duties in Eraklyon, and Brandon seems to be out. Just today, Helia. Please?" Damnit, Helia knew he couldn't say no now. He knew his grandfather wanted the best for him. He wanted him to be more social.

Freaking convenient.

With a small sigh, Helia relented. He gave a slight nod to his grandfather. Thankfully, Helia hadn't looked like a large mess, even with staying in. Keeping tidy made him feel like he had some order in his life, and it seemed that was his only saving grace at this moment. Saladin hummed, pleased. "Just show him around campus, and be friendly, alright? Also, his dorm is in the left quarters of the student complex." The opposite side of where his room was. At least he had that.

Saladin nodded and turned to leave. "If you need anything, I'll be in my office." And with that, he left. It was silent for a moment, before Helia relented and spoke up. "..Let's go find your room?"

Igor visibly loosened as Helia spoke. He nodded. "Yeah, sure. Sounds great." He smiled. Ugh, this guy irked Helia. He seemed too nice. us. And, in a genuine way, too. Not that Helia would be jealous. No way.

"Anyway, what're you in Magix for, anyway?" Helia asked, and Igor looked at him with a curious look. "Uhh, Helia? Your grandfather Saladin explained that." Right, his grandfather had been. Helia hadn't been paying attention, due to his inner turmoil. "Oh, sorry. I just… Forgot." Helia admitted, and Igor laughed. "I'm joking, he didn't." he winked, and Helia sighed. Tough. Igor continued, grinning. "I'm here because I'm taking a break in skating. It's been a long time since I've gotten any me time. While I wanted to have some time with my dad, it seems that he's too busy, being the mayor and all... That's kinda sad, sorry for that." Igor said, suddenly laughing.

Helia looked at him, shaking his head. "Hey, it's fine. I get it." Helia said, slowly, and Igor nodded, thankful for the lack of explanation. "Anyway, I'm at Red Fountain for a few days. My dad wants me to learn how to defend myself, and talked to your grandfather about it." Igor said, with a sigh. "I don't do fighting, and he knows that. Godamn, I'm an ice skater." He said, and Helia shook his head.

"It's not all about fighting. I mean sure, quite a bit is learning how to, but a lot of it is learning how to be a hero. Self defense is also a big thing here. I'm more of a pacifist myself, actually." He said, and Igor looked to be in disbelief. "Really? The Headmaster's grandson, a pacifist? Unexpected." he said, and Helia cracked a smile. "I mean, yeah. I actually left at one point. The only real reason I came back was to.. well, protect someone I love. It's only then that I made friends here and actually came to enjoy it." he said, and Igor smiled. "Flora, right?"

Right. Helia had actually forgotten he was supposed to be mad at the man at the moment. He had that effect. Helia nodded. "Right, Flora." he said, before continuing to walk to his dorm. They were close now. Igor looked confused for a brief second as the mention of the girl ceased conversation, but he didn't say anything about it. He changed the topic.

"So, how long have you been at Red Fountain, anyway?" he asked, and Helia shrugged. "I joined when I was fourteen because of a scholarship. Before the enrolment age." Igor whistled. "Smart." Helia shrugged. "I guess. I've been here for three years so far. I'm on last year." And with that, they reached the dorm. Anywho, this is your room. Far from mine, but I mean, it's nice." He said, as Igor pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. Immediately, they were met with a quite nice room. It seemed that Saladin left some stuff behind. Namely, plants. Igor's eyes lit up with the revelation. "Oh! What pretty succulents. Reminds me of the ones I have back home." Oh, so this guy was big on plants too? Great.

"Hey Helia, speaking of plants, Flora's at Alphea, right? Maybe we could go visit her afterwards!" Igor said, plopping himself down on the bed. He felt eye twitch. "I mean, I'm not so sure. She might be busy today." Helia hadn't seen her in days. Going with Igor would cause a whole other rift between them. Plus, Helia had tried calling her multiple times, with no avail. Igor raised a brow.

"I don't think it would be a problem. I actually called her before I came here, and she said she would be free all day!" Oh, of course he had. "Oh, that's.. great. " Igor looked to Helia, smiling. "..Oh hey, did you want to join us? I'm sure she would love to see you, too!" Helia let out an exasperated sigh, feeling his eye twitch. "You know, the way you had initially phrased it? Made it sound like both of us were going. No need to exaggerate the invitation, though, It's clear you don't want me there."

Igor looked rather surprised at Helia's rather mean outburst. Igor shook his head. "I didn't mean that at all, Helia. We would love to have you there. I'm sure that Flora wouldn't mind at all. I know i don't." Helia shrugged. "Well, I don't know. I wouldn't want to get in between the two of you. After all, you guys are like, an item, right?" He said, and Igor's eyes widened as he shook his head. "Helia, what the hell are you talking about? Me and Flora? No way." He said, shaking his head as he stood up.

"Oh, you can cut the shit Igor; we all know that the two of you have something going on." Helia said, and Igor gave an exasperated sigh as he tried to explain himself. "Helia. Listen to me-" Igor attempted to explain, but Helia cut him off, his eyes narrowed as he spoke in a rather jealous tone. "No, listen to me. If you and Flora are an item and do love each other, don't let me be in the midst of it all. After all, a pretty figure skater would probably be better for someone like her"

Igor shook his head, cutting him off. "Helia, oh my gosh, listen to me. I'm not even attracted to Flora." Helia looked to him, annoyed at his persistence to the obvious facts. ""Oh, so she isn't good enough for you now?" Helia said, an Igor let out the longest sigh he could muster.

"Oh my god- Helia, no." The man groaned, before pulling Helia close to him. "Look." He said, holding Helia's shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm. Gay. I literally am not attracted to her like that. Calm the fuck down. Yeah, maybe there was some misunderstandings in here, but you need to chill."

Helia took a moment to comprehend his words. Wait.. he was gay.. There was no way he could be more than a friend to Flora. Oh. "Oh." He said, voicing his thoughts. Igor grinned, letting him go. "Yeah, oh. You, sir-" he tapped his nose "-are a tough cookie." He said, and couldn't help but laugh at his rather bashful expression. Igor tsked, patting Helia on the back. "There, there. Even if I were straight, I'm seeing someone." He said, and Helia shook his head, seemingly thinking.

"Then.. Why are the two of you so close? Not to say you guys can't be friends.. Just.. You guys have been talking so often?" Helia found himself asking after a short moment of silent embarrassment. He really needed to talk to Flora. Helia must've looked silly asking this question, but if Igor had noticed, he didn't let it show.

"Because, Helia, we became friends after the skating contest." He said, before continuing slightly hesitatingly. "Plus, she's been.. Helping me cope, if you know what I mean. Cliche spiel, but my dad expects way too much out of me." He laughed. "She's been really helpful about it."

"...Oh." Helia felt even more stupid. Igor looked at him for a moment, grinning at the obvious bashfulness that the other man had felt, before continuing. "Helia, don't sweat it. This is something that happens. The answer? Communication." he said, smiling to the flustered man. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Every couple has their moments." He said in a reassuring tone.

"...Right." Helia finally said. "I'm so sorry." Igor just laughed. "Seriously, don't be. Flora's helped me confess to this guy, so helping her is like.. A nice gesture, in turn. Though, I did kind of cause it" he admitted, smiling as Helia faced the door, eyeing it down. "Igor, you mind if I cut this short? I have a misunderstanding to clear up. I'm sure I could find someone to show you around." Igor shook his head. "Nope. Saladin was an inside man. Think he spoke to one of Flora's friends, because he sent me right to you. This guy named Brandon?" Helia shook his head, smiling. "Should've known."

"Wait, wait!" Igor called out to Helia's retreating form. Helia turned round, raising an eyebrow. "Did you really think of me as a pretty figure skater?" He asked, curiously. Helia shook his head, laughing. "Yes, Igor. Now, I've got to go fix things."

Igor sighed, dialling the phone to call Brandon. "Dude." He started, as he heard Brandon picking up. "Helia is actually so difficult. Still, it worked out. He's going to go talk to her." Brandon smiled from his side of the phone, giving a hum of approval. "Wonderful. Thanks, Igor. I'll pick you up from the front of the building." He said, and the two ended conversation after Igor agreed. He brushed himself off, before realizing something. "Wait." Igor said, thinking out loud. "I.. Have no idea where the front entrance is. Oh, fuck." he said, with a sigh. "Helia better have a grand time making up with Flora. Being matchmaker is too hard."

* * *

Guess who's back? Me! It's been too long! I'm really sorry about that. It was a switch between "Oh gosh I'm busy" and "What the _heck_ am I supposed to write?" One version had Roxy in it because of an injured bird. I actually had no idea, pals. However, this is definitely the most authentic version of this chapter that it could be! This is the ruote i wanted it to go.

Anywho, I'll be answering some tumblr asks tomorrow. winx-canons is my tumblr, for anyone new! Catch me on there more often starting hopefully tomorrow. That's all from me! Leave a message if you liked it (If you want!) I love reading what you guys have to say! - BeWhereverYouAre


	6. Experiences and Endings

/In which Helia is impatient, Flora would rather be alone, and the couple rekindles. **Notes at end**

* * *

Helia found himself sprinting for the lava bikes. It was obvious that he had to go see Flora as soon as possible. While she might not have wanted to talk to them, Igor was right about communications. They needed to talk it out, and it wouldn't hurt to try to reach out to her. Flora wasn't a very stubborn person, but she had her moments. Not to say she didn't have the right. Helia had made the more obvious mistake. Nonetheless, they had to talk it out

…Not to mention, Helia didn't like not talking to Flora. These last few days had felt rather bland without her. Drained of life. Helia hadn't realized how big of an impact that Flora had truly had on his life. He missed her as a sunflower missed the sun.

Sunflower: Helianthus. Flora: His sun.

He hopped on his bike, put on his helmet, and tried to turn on his bike…

...Only for it to make a weird rumbling sound and not turn on. Helia had forgotten about maintenance for the while that he hadn't been talking to Flora, meaning his bike was a sensitive piece of crap that needed too much attention, and decided to stop working. Great. Exactly what he needed.

It would take too long to fix. Helia would need to run over to Alfea. While he wasn't un-athletic by any means, he didn't have time for this. It wasn't like Flora knew he was coming over, but he would prefer to not waste any time.

This was why Helia found himself sprinting to Alfea. While it wasn't the most efficient way of getting there, it was the quickest that he has access to. Also, Flora would likely appreciate it due to how the bikes were rather bad for the environment.

Oh, the irony.

He eventually made it, panting for air. While Helia considered himself to be fit, the schools had some distance between them. It was tiring. Still, he needed to see Flora, and if his bike was going to break down at such a crucial time? So be it.

There were more important things to be thought of, however. Such as, what was he going to say? Helia could be eloquent on paper, sure, but in real life? He was a mess. Especially when he had to say just the right things. What if he messed up, and Flora never wanted to see him again? So much so would be understandable. After all, Flora was gorgeous, inside and out. Surely it wouldn't be hard for her to find someone else.

Perhaps, someone less cowardly than he. Still, Helia would end those thoughts before he turned back. It was thoughts like that that had kept him away for so long.

He would try to make it up to her. That's all he really could do.

/

He found himself lingering in front of her dorm door, regretting his course of actions.

Why didn't he check to make sure she wasn't training, or doing something else? He could've called one of the Winx beforehand. Sure, they may not have given him the friendliest response, but it would have been a response nonetheless.

Still, he was here. And since there wasn't much else he could do… He tapped the door to their apartment, a quiet yet audible knock. His breath hitched as the door slid open. Welp, here goes nothing.

He was greeted with Stella's face which, after seeing who it was, had gone from a grin to a scowl. "Oh, it's you. What, are you finally looking for Flora?" She said, arms crossed as she moved to stand in front of the door. He heard an exasperated sigh from a voice behind Stella's. "Is it Helia? Let him in, Stella."

Stella looked annoyed, but moved over enough that he could enter. He nodded, entering the room. The other person was Bloom, who was sipping a glass of what looked to be juice, as she sat with her legs dramatically draped over the arm of the chair. She held a strong neutral expression as she motioned for him to sit. Well, he deserved this, he thought as he sat down.

"So, Helia. You're here to find Flora, I presume?" She said, taking a long sip of her drink. Helia nodded, subconsciously straightening his back. "I am. Would you know where she is?" He asked.

Stella gave him a look. "Even if we did, why should we tell you?" She said, and Helia inwardly cringed. Well, he _had_ avoided her for about three days, without a trace of contact. That was a dumb enough course of action that it was quite understandable that they would act hostile. Not to mention his initial action, of blowing up at her. God, he was a dumbass. "Yeah, why should we tell you anything?" Stella echoed.

"You.. don't actually need to tell me anything. I just thought it wouldn't hurt to ask." He said, and Bloom raised a brow. "I'm going to look for her, even if I don't get an answer." He clarified, ready to get up. "Why do you want to see her?" Bloom asked, moving from her rather dramatic position and sitting instead, as she swirled her drink in her hand. "How do you know she wants to see _you?_ " Bloom said, and Stella cut in. "Yeah, bitch. How do you know she's ready to see you?" She said, and Bloom shook her head. "Okay Stell, that's too far." She said, and Stella just returned a cheeky grin. "Helia, do you have an answer? Or are you going to just waltz in? Do you even know what you're going to say?" She said, and Helia stood up.

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to say, nor do I know if she wants to see me. All I know is that we need to talk." He said, and Bloom nodded. She seemed satisfied enough with his answer. "The greenhouse. Be careful" He said, and Helia went off.

Stella waited until he left to let out her giggles. Bloom gave her a look. "What's so funny?" She asked, and Stella shook her head. "Oh, I think Brandon had been the one who made Helia finally make the move. If I hadn't let him go… That would have been _ironic."_

/

It had been three days since she had last spoken with Helia, and Flora couldn't stop thinking about him.

She knew that that wasn't the best thing to do, but she couldn't help it. As embarrassing it was to admit, she hadn't realized the extent of how used to him she was. Helia had gone from friend, to a pretty face, to the love of her life. It was from there that he had truly captured her.

As cliché as it sounded, he really understood her. She felt as though she could talk to him about anything, and vice versa. They were good at communicating with each other.

Which was ironic, considering the situation they were in. A lack of communication had leaded them there. Or could it be considered mistrust? She thought about it. Helia had thought that Flora might've been cheating on him, but why? Because Flora had messaged Igor?

She thought about the predicament they were in. While Helia had overreacted to her texting, she had seemed awfully suspicious. Flora could be rather clueless at times, and likely should have mentioned Igor before as just a friend. Helia shouldn't have overacted, and should have just asked her. Neither of them were truly at fault, it seemed. Or was it that they were both at fault?

This was too much thinking. She had spent days dwelling the issue, and certainly wanted it to end. She had contemplated calling him, but she doubted he would respond. It was set. She would have to go over herself. Though it had taken 3 days, she was ready to talk.

Admittedly, she wasn't sure if she meant it, or if it was her guts talking. What was she going to say? Was she to apologize? Was she going to be angry at him? What if she started crying?

Flora took a deep breath. She decided that she was going to go find him, though later that day. Maybe in the evening, after a nice cup of tea-

"Flora!" She heard a voice, and she was startled from her thoughts. It sounded an awful lot like…

"Helia?" She questioned out loud, turning around. It was him. It seemed like the two had a similar enough idea to go see each other. However, it seemed that he had the idea first.

The two were in silence for a moment, both avoiding eye contact. It seemed like neither of them had planned what they were going to say. Flora had found herself wishing this was some sort of theatrical performance, and she had a script she could rely on. Instead, this was like being put on opening night without a clue of the script.

Alright Flora, just _breathe._

"Flora.. I'm really sorry." Helia spoke up, walking towards her. Flora was glad that he had been the first to speak. "I didn't mean to act out and.. assume things like that." He said, swiftly looking to her face. "You don't have to forgive me right now, but it would be nice if you would consider it. I can leave you alone if you want." he said, all in one breath, and Flora finally found the courage to look at his face.

He looked sincere in what he was saying, but she found making direct eye contact wasn't helping her. It made her more anxious about the situation than anything. She honestly wished that she could avoid the situation for longer, but…

Gosh, she _missed_ him. Seeing her in front of him.. She knew this wasn't the best time, but she wanted to reach her arms out and hug him.

Flora's mind was going off topic, and she quickly shook herself out of the silly little stupor. She thought about what Helia had said. "Wait, apologize?" She found herself asking out loud. Helia nodded.

"Why are you apologizing? Sure, you _may_ have overreacted, but it wasn't solely your fault." She spoke softly, thinking carefully about her choice of words. "I also should have told you about Igor. After all, the way I was messaging him... It did seem sorta suspicious, huh?" She said, finding herself wanting to look at his face again. He looked.. surprised?

"Well, yeah, but _I_ shouldn't be so mistrusting."

"I know, but I need to work on my communication."

"I guess, but I was too hard on you."

"Okay but, I _could_ have told you about Igor at that time. In more detail, y'know."

"I… well, I should have trusted you..!"

Flora was about to rebuttal, but instead, she found herself cut off by a giggle. Helia looked rather surprised at her bought of laughter. Seeing his confusion, she explained. "We're… Literally just trying to put more blame on ourselves? I'm sorry.. This is just-"She found herself cut off by a giggle. Helia thought for a second, before he started laughing as well.

"I wasn't sure what I was going to say… But I sure as _hell_ wasn't expecting to be laughing like this" Helia said, wiping a tear from his eyes. Flora nodded. "Oh, same. I was actually planning on coming over later tonight. However, it seems like you beat me to it." She said, as she now smilingly looked to Helia. "I missed you." She said, and Helia took her hand. "Me too. I mean, I missed you too." He said. "Does.. this mean I'm forgiven?" He said, and Flora teasingly took her other hand to her chin, as if to stroke an imaginary beard.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it." She said, and Helia looked to be in concern. Flora only snorted at his expression. "Of course I do. It wasn't just your fault, you know. I should've told you about Igor." She said. "We're only friends, and I do mean it. He actually has a boyfriend." She said, and Helia shook his head.

"Oh, I _know_. He told me himself." He said, and Flora looked to him in befuddlement. "What?"

"He came over to Red Fountain. Saladin said it was because he had some nearby skating competition.. But I think someone set something up. Probably one of the others." He said, and she grinned. "I see. That sounds like fun." she said, and Helia shook his head. "I mean, I guess. He was.. Quite the character." Flora nodded. "Definitely. It took me a bit to get used to it."

The two stood there n silence once again, though it was a lot more relaxed this time around. Flora held onto Helia's hands, and no longer felt like she was thrown into a play. Instead, she felt as though the two were meant to be there, in that moment.

"We should go. Do something, I mean." Flora said, quietly. The Position they were in was very nice, but she doubted they could stay in the greenhouse for much longer. There was a class scheduled to be in there in about half an hour, and she wanted to clean up before they got there. Helia gave a small hum in response. "What about lunch? We can go to that sandwich place you like." He said, and Flora nodded. "Sounds perfect. But, I have to clean this place up first." She said, and Helia grinned. "I mean, I guess… but, first one to the back deck loses!" He said, stepping past her. Flora let out a small squack, as she raced to catch up with him. "Hey.. your legs are longer than mine.. Helia!"

As the two gleefully ran alongside eachother, racing to get the back first, the sun was shining through the greenhouse panels. The two were shining.

Forever radiant they'd be, as well as learning, and growing. Like a plant to the sun. A _sunflower_ to _his_ sun.

* * *

that's all, folks!

this story has gone on for over a year, and my gosh I am sorry! school is literally the worst, 2/10 do not recommend. but yeah, that's it for Igor-Who! Flora and Helia are happy. Igor is content with the scenario, and is getting ready for his skating competition! A difficult one, but his boyfriend will be there to support him. Helia and Flora also go and watch him!

Bloom has her apple juice, and is enjoying her lazing about. Stella and Brandon decide to go out on a date, and take some time to just relax. All is well, folks!

Up next, is one of the other fics? Which, you may be wondering. Welp, I'm not too sure yet. Otherwise, Lili out! - BeWhereverYouAre


End file.
